


you’re perfect to me

by xuhaovt



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Giggling, Kissing, M/M, Real Life, The Collaboration, Touching, junan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuhaovt/pseuds/xuhaovt
Summary: Junhui and Yanan have a lot to overcome together as partners in The Collaboration. They quickly become friends but neither of them expects it when it becomes more.orjun and yanan being cute and shy and giggly and blushy as they are on the collab but as everyone predicts they finally confess their feelings





	you’re perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> the first part of this is the exact scene pulled from the collaboration if you want to visualize it.  
> youtube channel: cyzjsubs  
> playlist: Chao Yin Highlights  
> video: Highlights Clip #15  
> time: 2:14-2:45
> 
> // i have begun taking prompts and requests(svt pairings only)!! leave them here: https://curiouscat.me/honeyanann

“What did you think of my stage after watching it? Be honest,” Junhui asked with a nervous chuckle. The sounds of the other idols talking and practicing backstage surrounded Junhui and Yanan. Yanan had just come off the stage from rehearsing his performance of ‘Perfect’, still jittery from the nerves of being on stage alone.

  
“To be honest, I didn’t watch it,” Yanan said, not yet noticing Junhui’s hopeful gaze or close proximity.

  
“I was so nervous,” Junhui replied.

  
“No, I was putting on my mic,” Yanan reassured him immediately.

  
“I was really nervous since I don’t really sing...” Junhui confessed, not shy about letting Yanan know his feelings.

  
“It was okay hearing it, it was pretty good.” Yanan interceded, trying to make sure Junhui knew he hadn’t meant he’d done a bad job.

  
“Because I don’t really sing,” Junhui continued, “My focus has always been on dancing.”

  
“I think you sang pretty well,” Yanan immediately responded with, earning a large smile from Junhui, which he tried to mask with a laugh as he thanked him. He curled into himself in a shy way, leaning over towards Yanan as the taller boy continued to praise him. “You sing much better than me,” he told him honestly, as Junhui curled his hand around Yanan’s arm and let his head fall into the blonde’s lap.

  
“No, no” Junhui replied quickly, still smiling and shy, not having expected the compliments. He lifted his head. At this point the space between the two boys had completely disappeared. “When you sang earlier... I was so nervous,” he confessed, “I don’t get nervous when I dance but when it comes to singing, I get very nervous.”

  
“I get nervous no matter what I do,” Yanan said with a small laugh, “I even get nervous just standing there.” Junhui’s arm reflexively wrapped around the younger’s shoulders. He felt comfortable to be around someone who felt like he did. Junhui had initially been very excited to find that Yanan would be on The Collaboration with he and Minghao. They’d been pretty good friends up until this point but Junhui could already feel himself growing closer to him.

  
“Junhui, they want you to go and give it another run,” Minghao told his groupmate as he went to have a seat next to Samuel. Junhui looked up from where he had just put his head on Yanan’s shoulder. The nerves had still not gone away, he wasn’t sure how much better he could do the song.

  
“You can do it,” Yanan spoke up, noticing Junhui’s nervousness. Junhui turned to see him holding a fist in the air, a gentle smile on his lips. Junhui mimicked him with a slightly larger smile before exhaling and getting up, adjusting his ear piece. “I’ll see you at dinner!” Yanan added as Junhui rushed off, the nervous boy turning around to give him a wink and a thumbs up before turning back to skip onto the stage.

 

 

 

Later that evening, the idols trickled in at different times to have dinner. Some of them were busy still rehearsing and a few had gone to bed. Junhui stuck around in the large dining room after most of the other idols had left, though he hadn’t had anything to eat yet. He had yet to see Yanan come in for dinner and he doubted he had eaten earlier. He’d heard Yanan was alone in the practice room, still trying to perfect his piece. Although Junhui understood his worry and want to do the best he could, as he himself was pacing around the room vocalizing and singing, he worried that Yanan would skip his meals. Finally, after about an hour, Junhui went to search for his friend, already hearing his voice down the hall of the practice rooms, a small smile reaching his lips. Yanan truly had an amazing voice, much better than his own in his opinion. It was beautiful, and his pronunciation was spot on, the English flowing off his lips like art. Just as Junhui was beginning to lose himself in the song, Yanan cut himself off, the piano notes coming to an abrupt stop. He could almost hear the large exhale through the door. Junhui frowned and knocked on the door.

  
“Yanan, come have dinner,” Junhui said, startling Yanan inside. Yanan quickly got to his feet to go open the door. Junhui immediately noticed the tired look on the taller boy’s face and his frown grew deeper. “You’re going to exhaust yourself Yanan,” he said softly. Yanan responded with a smile, his hand coming up to wave him off.

  
“No no, I’m fine, I just need to get this right,” Yanan said, though he was betrayed by a yawn that forced itself out of his mouth. “I’m fine,” he repeated. Junhui pouted this time.

  
“I was waiting to have dinner with you,” Junhui told him, his hands reflexively coming up to grasp both of Yanan’s. Junhui had always been a touchy person and although Yanan was used to it coming from his own members in Pentagon, having it come from someone else and having these sincere words spoken to him made his heart skip a beat.

  
“Really, I’m so sorry,” Yanan rushed out, guilt flooding him. “You should have eaten without me I’m so sorry,” he continued, his hands squeezing Junhui’s. He earned a small chuckle in response.

  
“Come on let’s just go eat, it’s been hours since your last meal,” Junhui said, already beginning to tug Yanan away.

  
“But-,” Yanan began, but he was cut off by the boy whose energy had already come back and filled him.

  
“No no, eating time,” Junhui said, succeeding in tugging Yanan out of the room. “Eating time, it’s dinner, we’re going to get good food,” Junhui began to sing, loud enough to be heard through the whole floor. Yanan couldn’t help the giggle that left his lips, letting the older boy lead him out, his hand still tight in his. Their fingers remained lace together until they reached the kitchen and Junhui hurried to get Yanan a plate, handing it to him and grabbing another for himself. Yanan was almost disappointed when Junhui’s warm hand left his, but it was quickly forgotten when his eyes met the large selection of food. His stomach grumbled in response, begging Yanan to give it what it wanted.

 

 

 

A few weeks had passed, and it had only just been yesterday that Junhui chose Yanan as his new partner on The Collaboration. That morning, the pair had breakfast together, sitting alone on the deck with their meal. The two had grown a little closer than before, if that was even possible. They shared meals together frequently now, the two reasoning in their minds that Junhui was just worried about Yanan eating and Yanan just liked the company. In truth they both really enjoyed the other’s presence, their personalities mixed well together. Both were shy yet Junhui’s louder demeanor brought a balance to their growing relationship.

  
“It’s colder up here than I thought it would be,” Junhui said, rubbing his arms before popping half a strawberry in his mouth. Yanan giggled quietly, his eyes on his food as he tossed it around with his fork.

  
“It was your idea to eat out here,” Yanan teased, not bothered by the wind considering he was wearing a large jacket. Junhui on the other hand was wearing nothing but a black t shirt. A rather tight t shirt which accentuated his broad shoulders and slim figure.

  
“You’re not even going to offer me your jacket what kind of date is this?” Junhui exclaimed jokingly, a large smile on his face. Yanan looked up, a blush forming on his cheeks. He knew Junhui was kidding of course but the mention of this as a date made his insides warm and mushy. “On second thought your jacket’s so big both of us could fit in there,” Junhui said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, always finding enjoyment in teasing the shy boy. Yanan giggled this time, the blush growing darker on his cheeks.

  
“Then come fit inside,” Yanan said with sudden bravery, holding open the lapels of his jacket. Junhui was taken aback just as much as Yanan was by the suggestion. Junhui took it as a joke, laughing right away in response but Yanan had this serious kind of look on his face that made Junhui slowly lose his smile. Yanan’s fierce blush returned as he closed his jacket again and went straight back to his food, realizing Junhui seemed to have taken him seriously. Yanan wasn’t really even sure if he meant it himself but the thought of it embarrassed him. Instead of letting the silence take over, Junhui decided to save Yanan’s embarrassment and get up from his seat.

  
“Hurry, it’s cold,” Junhui said, continuing the little joke as he plopped himself down right next to Yanan on the short bench, pulling on the jacket. Yanan looked up to meet Junhui’s eyes with a look of bewilderment. But Junhui didn’t back down, this time waiting expectantly for Yanan to let him share the jacket. It took him a second but he finally shyly pulled back the jacket again, gasping when Junhui’s cold body immediately pressed against his. Junhui’s arms wrapped around his slim waist, succeeding in tucking himself into the little space there actually was in Yanan’s jacket. Yanan sat there in silence for another second, not exactly sure what to do with a cuddly boy pressing his face against his neck, completely eliminating even a centimeter of space between their bodies. Finally he relaxed though and smiled to himself. It was quiet between the two for a while as Yanan continued to eat, even giving Junhui a few pieces of fruit when the older opened his mouth for it. “You’re a lot warmer than I thought you’d be,” Junhui commented, breaking the silence. He hadn’t loosened his grip even a little in the few minutes he sat there.

  
“Thanks, I think,” Yanan replied, finding he was really comfortable like this. Junhui was a lot softer than he assumed he would be considering he was pretty fit. The two continued to sit there like this until Yanan had finished his breakfast. The only reason they eventually separated was when they received a text about filming about to begin. They soon met the other idols in the usual room where they were to find out what the next challenge was. Junhui was excited to be able to do this alongside Yanan this time. It was obvious he had to pick the Pentagon boy as his partner. They both had so much to accomplish together, mainly a gain of confidence. They had been told time and time again throughout their careers that they were good that they deserved to be where they are that they were talented as hell, surely their fans didn’t ever stop telling them that. But this was an opportunity they both needed, something to really boost their confidence. It allowed them to work on themselves and to really show the world who they were.

 

 

 

Later that afternoon, the pair had been in the practice room for over two hours, at this point not really even being able to think enough to actually put together this song. “It’s almost time for lunch,” Yanan finally spoke up in the silence. Junhui was sitting backwards in one of the chairs, head hanging down and his eyes focused on Weibo on his phone. ‘For inspiration,’ a mentally exhausted Junhui had said. Neither of them had really even been working on the song for the past twenty minutes but because of their frustration for not being able to come up with their composition of the song, they stuck around in the practice room hoping an idea would somehow appear. Junhui’s head popped up and his eyes met Yanan’s.

  
“We haven’t even come up with much yet,” Junhui said sluggishly. As if sitting there any longer would guarantee progress.

  
“We’ve tried enough, we need food, the other contestants are probably in the dining hall already,” Yanan reasoned.

  
“Bring me food,” Junhui replied, resting his head on the back of the chair again. Yanan laughed, reaching over to russ up Junhui’s hair.

  
“And what, feed you?” Yanan joked, tilting his head to find Junhui’s eyes. They were closed though, making him look peaceful, even though the dark circles under his eyes were visible. It wasn’t often he saw Junhui like this, calm. The more he got to know him though, the more he did see this side of him, this real side of him.

  
“Yes please,” Junhui said, sounding so sincere, Yanan really considered doing it. He smiled in response and continued to play with Junhui’s hair, pushing some away from his face. The boy was genuinely beautiful, a real sight to look at and Yanan wasn’t getting tired of it. In his trance he almost didn’t notice Junhui opening one eye to look at him. A smile forming on his lips. Yanan’s eyes shifted to meet Junhui’s as he blinked up at him. A blush immediately formed on his face as he moved his hand away from Junhui, placing it in his lap.

  
“Uh,” Yanan hummed in embarrassment, his eyes looking everywhere but Junhui now. “I’m not getting you your lunch, let’s go,” he struggled to let out. He didn’t know why he was this embarrassed but he wanted it to go away. He got to his feet quickly, ready to leave the room when Junhui grabbed his hand.

  
“Wait for me,” Junhui said with a pout, quickly getting to his feet as well. Yanan was taken by surprise, leaving Junhui to pull him out of the room himself.

 

 

 

“You boys are so cringey,” Minghao giggled to himself, eyeing the pair across the table. Yanan had become the victim of Junhui’s teasing when some sauce dripped down his chin. Junhui had taken the opportunity to wipe his chin clean with a napkin then proceed to giggle at Yanan’s blush, insisting he had fallen under his irresistible charms. The cameras were rolling, which was the only reason Junhui found it so easy to poke fun at his partner. He was always loud around the camera.

  
“You’re blushing,” Junhui sang, poking at Yanan’s side.

  
“I’m not,” Yanan said in a serious tone, looking at both then back at his meal.

  
“You are, you’re blushing you’re blushing,” Junhui laughed, a wide smile on his face. Yanan scrunched up his nose, making a face compared to an angry puppy. “You’re so cute,” Junhui cooed, this time for sure making Yanan blush. Minghao almost felt like he was intruding watching the two boys. He opted for pulling out his phone instead to block them out. Surely the editing crew wouldn’t keep any of this footage.

  
“I’m not cute,” Yanan said, trying to hide his smile with a grumpy look.

  
“Yes you are,” Junhui insisted, this time pinching one of Yanan’s cheeks, pulling the boy’s smile to the surface of his lips. He looked up at Junhui, a gaze like he was trying to confirm he really meant the compliment. Sure everyone called him cute nearly all the time but Yanan felt this rush when Junhui said it, realizing he really was secretly hoping it was genuine. Junhui responded with a calmer smile, the giggles dying in his throat. Neither was sure exactly how long they looked at each other like this. Yanan’s chopsticks were still in his hand, Junhui’s fingers were still grazing Yanan’s cheek.

  
“Hey I had some ideas for the song,” Zhennan’s voice appeared, the smaller boy walking into the dining hall with earphones in. He began to rattle off his ideas as he approached Minghao, oblivious to the two who had somehow immersed themselves in their own world. Yanan was the first to break the moment, moving his face from Jun’s hand and redirecting his attention to his food, which had gotten colder than he’d like. Junhui frowned, not sure at first why it disappointed him to lose Yanan’s warmth and attention.

  
“I have to go to the bathroom,” Junhui said after a minute, excusing himself to go and rushing out. He felt his heartbeat thumping harshly, could almost hear the blood pumping. He had no idea what was going on or what he was feeling at the moment but it was something he hadn’t felt before. A crush, a tiny voice inside his head told him, causing the blood to rush to his face now. Shut up shut up shut up. You don’t like Yanan, shut up shut up.

 

 

 

“I like you Yanan,” Junhui whispered into the silence. It was quiet for a long amount of time after. The heat rose in Junhui’s cheeks and his palms began to sweat. He wrung them together nervously. “Oh god what’re you thinking you can’t just say it to him like that,” Junhui groaned, turning over in bed and face planting into his pillow. He had been sure of it for over a week now. Junhui was practically shaking the entire time he performed with Yanan. He couldn’t let it actually show how affected he was by the taller boy’s movements and voice and even his clothes. Oh my god, did he look good that night.

  
“Just tell him you love him and let me go to sleep,” Minghao grumbled from his side of the room, already having been a victim to Junhui’s whining and constant talking about how pretty Yanan was how nice Yanan was what it would be like to kiss Yanan. Yanan Yanan Yanan.

  
“I don’t love him,” Junhui said in a muffled voice, face still in his pillow.

  
“Whatever just let me sleep,” Minghao said sleepily, turning in bed so he’d be facing away from Junhui.

  
“Should I go tell him right now?” Junhui wondered aloud. Minghao knew if he wanted to get some sleep he needed to ignore Junhui, but he honestly cared too much about him to ignore him.

  
“I think he might just be waiting for you to say it first,” Minghao told his friend, eyes still closed.

  
“You think so?” the other said, just as quietly as he rose his head from his pillow to look in Minghao’s direction. The younger opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Junhui as well.

 

“You two obviously like each other, I’ve told you before. He’s just shy,” Minghao said sincerely.

  
“I’m shy.”

  
“Not as shy as him.”

  
A few more minutes of silence passed. Minghao fell asleep but Junhui stayed wide awake, deep in his thoughts. He finally built the courage to sit up and grab his phone, sending Yanan a text.

 

 

 

“I didn’t think you’d be awake.”

  
“I haven’t gotten sleepy yet,” Yanan murmured. The pair were sitting on the small couch in Yanan’s shared room with Gong Ge. Junhui hadn’t been bothered to change his clothes, only put on a large hoodie to compliment his black sweats and fuzzy socks. Yanan was dressed just as warmly. “I barely even sleep actually.”

  
“Yeah me either, it’s always practice practice practice,” Junhui said, voice quiet to not break the calm ambience. Yanan nodded in understanding. They had both shared lots of stories of their individual idol lives. They’d gotten closer over their shared experiences. It was silent for a while longer but neither was bothered by it. Eventually Yanan tilted over to lay his head on Junhui’s shoulder, a soft yawn escaping his lips. Neither of the two said anything else, both falling asleep within a few minutes.

 

 

  
The next morning, their positions hadn’t changed. Yanan was curled up under Junhui’s arm, using the younger’s chest as a pillow. Junhui had fallen asleep with his head fallen back against the couch, both arms wrapped around the other’s body. Yanan woke up first, attempting to stretch right away but halting when he realized where he was. He looked up at Junhui, surprised to see him at first but soon smiling to himself and wrapping his arm around his torso. Junhui woke up then, moving in place and tightening his arms around Yanan. Their eyes met then, both smiling, then blushing, but neither being able to pull themselves apart from the other. It wasn’t until Junhui got a text from Minghao that they were forced to come apart.

  
“Oh we’re going to be late for filming,” Junhui mumbled in a raspy voice, letting out a yawn after. Yanan sat up, rubbing his eyes. This caught Junhui’s attention and he frowned, not hesitating when he wrapped his arms back around Yanan and pulled him back into his chest. “That doesn’t mean we have to leave yet,” he mumbled quietly, his face pressing against Yanan’s hair. Yanan was surprised by the action, his eyes widening as he was tugged back. He let out a giggle afterwards, finding Junhui’s hands with his own.

  
“Did we really sleep like this,” Yanan asked quietly, turning to look at Junhui.  
“I guess we did.”

  
A pause of silence.

  
“Ju-

  
“Ya-“

  
More silence.

  
“I like you,” Junhui whispered, letting it all out in one breath. He knew there was a more eloquent way of saying it but at the moment all he could think of was letting the younger know.

  
“What?” Yanan breathed out in surprise, turning to face Junhui who still hadn’t let go of him. The other blushed, tucking his face away as to not meet Yanan’s eyes.

  
“I’m sorry,” Junhui finally said. “Ah, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have said that,” he said quickly, letting go of Yanan and pushing himself to his feet. He covered his face in embarrassment, then tried to fan his hot skin.

  
“No wait, don’t be, don’t,” Yanan said, standing up as well and grabbing both of Junhui’s hands. It was cute the way he didn’t want to meet his eyes even when he was practically being forced to. He looked pretty like this, cheeks flushed, looking to the ground instead of at Yanan. “Look at me, please,” he whispered, interlocking his fingers with Junhui’s. It took him a second but he eventually met his gaze, looking up at the taller boy. “Can I kiss you?” he asked, the sudden confidence surprising them both.

  
“What?”

  
“Can I kiss you?” Yanan repeated, his fingers tightening around the other’s. The pink on their cheeks easily matched.

  
“Yes?”

  
Yanan smiled, a smile beautiful enough to be compared to the sun honestly. It’s one of the things Junhui loved most about him. When he was happy, how could the whole world not be happy too? The taller hesitated for a second but eventually let go of one of Junhui’s hands to instead hold his cheek as he quickly ducked down to meet his lips. It was quick, so quick neither of them could react fast enough. But it was what they both needed to get over the initial shyness. Their eyes met again and this time Yanan used both hands to hold Junhui’s face as he kissed him again, soft but long enough for both of them to really feel it this time. It was sweet and amazing and everything they’d both been wanting for a while now.

 

“Thank you,” Yanan whispered after pulling away, the blush returning to his cheeks.

  
“Thank you?” Junhui laughed, not having expected that response.

  
“For letting me kiss you,” Yanan mumbled in embarrassment, his hands dropping to his sides and gaze falling to the floor. The roles easily switched, Yanan now to nervous to look at the other.

  
“You’re so cute,” Junhui giggled, grabbing Yanan’s face this time to plant another kiss on his lips, taking the other by surprise. Yanan smiled in response and moved his hands to hold Junhui’s waist as Jun ran his fingers into Yanan’s lengthening hair. The kissing easily became addictive after the first one, neither being able to stop the rain of tiny pecks and soft giggling. It was like neither of them had ever experienced anything like this. Which, was really exactly the case.

 

 

 

It wasn’t a surprise to really anyone in the room when the pair walked into the dining hall for breakfast with their fingers linked together. They’d dropped their hands when they walked in where the cameras were(as if there hadn’t been cameras in the room before). The idols shared their smiles and let them be as they ate quietly, Yanan and Junhui whispering nonsense to each other and giggling between bites. At the end of their meal it was Minghao who stared at the pair, eyebrows raised with an expectant look on his face. Junhui looked up from where he had been resting his head on Yanan’s shoulder attempting to stop laughing.

  
“What?” the two said in almost unison, oblivious to the fact the whole room knew something was going on between them. They actually thought they’d been sneaky.

  
“So you’re finally together now?” Zhennan asked first, leaning back in his seat as he waited for a response. Junhui sat up quickly and Yanan had a bewildered look on his face.

  
“Together?” Yanan asked nervously attempting to laugh to hide it. Jiacheng giggled from his seat and shook his head.

  
“You two are so obvious,” Jiacheng said.

  
“Cringey,” Minghao commented. It seemed like it was the only word in his vocabulary.

  
“What’s going on?” Samuel whispered to Zhennan in English, clearly the only one confused about what was happening.

  
“Yanan and Junhui are together,” Zhennan blurted out. This, even Jun and Yanan understood. The pair blushed fiercely, not knowing how to react when all of the attention in the room was now on them.

  
“Oh congrats bros!” Samuel said excitedly, repeating it again in his best Chinese.

  
“How’d you know?” Junhui asked shyly, his fingers finding Yanan’s thigh, nervously pulling at the fabric of his jeans.

  
“Like we said you’re so obvious,” Jiacheng replied, letting out a short laugh and standing up from his seat.

  
“But really we’re happy for you guys,” Eric said, giving them a warm smile. Yanan found Junhui’s hand under the table, interlocking their fingers. All the boys smiled at them and the pair could feel their embarrassment dying down as they began to leave the table, not making a bigger deal about it than it needed to be. Junhui eventually pulled Yanan with him away from the table, finding a spot alone with him in the large building.

 

  
“Is it okay that they know?” Junhui asked softly, his fingers still not leaving Yanan’s. The other smiled and nodded.

  
“Yeah, it’s okay,” he reassured, scooting closer to him on the large couch they found to sit on. Junhui’s arms wrapped around the taller’s body, pulling him even closer to him. Yanan smiled to himself and tilted his head up to kiss Junhui’s cheek. Junhui responded by instead kissing his lips, his arm wrapped securely around his boyfriend’s waist as he left small kisses everywhere he could around the pretty boy’s face.

The two knew they were ready for whatever The Collaboration would bring to them. They had each other to get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ahh this is my first kpop idol fic i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
